


Kiss

by SailingOnANotebook



Series: Banana Fish Fluff Week [2]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Banana Fish Fluff Week 2019, Drabble, Fluff, Japan, Let's ignore the canon ending, M/M, kiss, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailingOnANotebook/pseuds/SailingOnANotebook
Summary: Eiji wants to give Ash a kiss.





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another written piece for the second prompt of Banana Fish Fluff week! The prompt is affection/trust. I hope you like it!

It was a Sunday afternoon; the sun was cool, and the outside was still. It was peaceful, and it was the same inside the Okumura-Callenreese apartment. They were new to this apartment and slowly slipping into living with each other again now that they were in Japan. The two boyfriends rested on the couch as they watched crappy movies on TV before one of them decided to call it a night.

Eiji felt his eyes move from the TV screen to Ash every so often, the light from the TV illuminating him marvellously. He was close to him, he could feel his warmth and smell his cologne. He stared at the planes of his handsome face and the way his blond hair framed him. Ash wasn’t only good looking, handsome and attractive, he was beautiful. If beauty took human form, Eiji was so certain that it would look exactly like Ash.

Eiji could feel his eyes dropping to Ash’s lips again for the millionth time that day.

He knew they loved each other, and their casual skin ship had increased ever since that fact became evident. Whenever they were close, they were always holding hands, or resting on each other or embracing – just touching each other in any way and creating a comfort that words weren’t able to.

Eiji wanted it to be on Ash’s terms. He knew that a lot of the time he didn’t mind, and initiating contact himself but doing something like this himself… he didn’t want to make Ash feel like he was forcing him. He knew that he had horrific experiences, experiences he couldn’t even imagine and made him sick at the thought of it but he still wanted to be close to him.

He didn’t want to hurt Ash or lose his trust. He wanted Ash to want it. That was the most important thing. He just had to be patient. He just had to tell himself not to be greedy, but he found that it made him want to touch him more and more. He just wanted Ash to consume him entirely.

He knew they had kissed once, but he doubted that he could count it because of the reason behind it. Besides Eiji didn’t kiss him back and he really wished that he had.

“Why do you keep staring at me?” Ash asked suddenly turning and capturing his gaze.

Eiji looking way feeling his face flushed. He knew that Ash was often in tune to everything around him and it wasn’t the first time that he had caught him (well, neither was it the second or the third but who’s counting?).

“It’s nothing,” he said quickly, still not looking back at him.

He could feel his gaze bore into him and he knew that the blond would fire questions at him.

“You’ve been doing it all day,” Ash muttered and then ran his hand over his face. “Is there something on my face?”

Just beauty. Eiji thought but he didn’t say anything.

Ash continued to examine the Japanese boy and leaned forward his eyes now fixation on his blush.

“Wanna kiss?” Ash asked suddenly, a mischievous grin on his face.

Eiji felt his heart speed up and his face grow redder.  He let out a nervous laugh as he continued to look away.

Ash’s smile vanished, and his face was expressionless. “Eiji?”

“Uh… I… Yes…” He spluttered out and looked away.

“Then why didn’t you?”

“I… didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable or like you have to…” Eiji admitted. He just didn’t want Ash to hate him.

Ash sighed and turned towards him. “Idiot,” he mumbled, loud enough for Eiji to hear. He grabbed the smaller boy’s hands in his, cradling them as if they were the most precious thing in the universe. He looked at Eiji’s unsure, warm eyes finding himself already getting lost in them. “I trust you,” he said and then closed the gap between their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think I would love to hear from you


End file.
